greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Indigo Lantern Power Staff
History Origin The Indigo Tribe Power Staff is a complicated device similar to a Power Battery that resembles a wooden staff. It "preserves" the rare energy of the Indigo Light from the Emotional Spectrum. It was harnessed as a weapon by the Indigo Tribe, who waited in the shadows for the fulfillment of the Blackest Night Prophecy so that they could take part and defeat the coming darkness. The first noted encounter with a power staff was after the Sinestro Corps War when a Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps men battled on a planet where the Indigo Tribe were. The Green Lantern was fatally wounded and Indigo used the energy of her Power Ring to give him a merciful death and later used it to turn the Sinestro Corpsmen's Qwardian Power Ring's energy against himself, thus forcing him to flee. The Blackest Night Indigo Power Staff was first fully seen during the The Blackest Night, when the Black Lantern Corps rose from the dead. These resurrected beings attacked the living in order to claim the emotional energy they felt. During their assault on Earth, the heroes of the world were struggling to combat this foe when Hal Jordan and Barry Allen were aided by a mysterious alien woman called Indigo-1 and her comrade Munk where they demonstrated their power of separating the connection between the dead to their Black Lantern Power Ring. Later, Munk used the energy of his Power Staff to assist the Green Lanterns on Oa during an assault by the Black Lanterns who sought to claim the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. When the various Lantern Corps united to find and destroy the Black Lantern Central Power Battery, they discovered and their combined light had little affect on it. Thus, the Guardian Ganthet decided to activate a hidden programming within all power rings that duplicated them and sent them to find new wielders so they could increase their numbers against the Black Lanterns. An Indigo Tribe Power Ring was duplicated from Indigo's Ring and recruited Ray Palmer, turning him into a member of the Indigo Tribe. As such, he also gained an Indigo Power Staff. Powers Indigo Energy Conduit: The staffs channel the power of compassion for a variety of uses. *'Energy Projection': The staffs can fire indigo energy blasts. *'Power Battery': Indigo Power Rings can be recharged from the staff. *'Emotional Spectrum Emulation:' A power unique to the Tribe, the Indigo can emulate the other energies of the emotional spectrum when they are in close proximity to them and use those energies for their own purposes. This ability creates a visible symbol of the copied light in front of the "pod" of the staff, and can be used to mimic their powers or recharge an ally's ring. Current Owners *Indigo Tribe Former Owners *List of Former Indigo Tribe Members Notes *The Indigo Power Staff is unique to the Indigo Tribe, and always complements their Power Ring. More often than not, the Staff will be used to direrct the Indigo Light rather than the power ring. Trivia *John Stewart customized his Power Staff to function as a Sniper Rifle as well as assume the functions of a Regular Power Staff. Links *http://www.comicvine.com/indigo-power-staff/18-55736/ Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Indigo Lantern Corps